


What We Lost

by five_of_five



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e09 Party Guessed, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five_of_five/pseuds/five_of_five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it happens, Stiles is glad that they’re surrounded by people tripping balls and running from the police.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Short episode tag for "Party Guessed". I couldn't stop worrying about whether or not Derek was still the Alpha, so assuming the worst, I wrote what it might feel like to some of the other pack members to lose their Alpha.

When it happens, Stiles is glad that they’re surrounded by people tripping balls and running from the police. Scott’s eyes burn gold as he tips his head back and howls at the moon. Stiles manages to drag Scott into the woods surrounding Lydia’s house before his best friend is completely incapacitated, whimpering and shaking like he’s having a seizure.

“Scott, what’s happening? Buddy? You gotta keep it down or the cops will discover our clever hiding place. Scott?” Stiles can’t stop his voice from climbing in panic, Scott still writhing on the ground in distress. “Scott, wha-” that’s when he feels it too.

Stiles falls to his knees beside his friend, one hand pressed protectively over his speeding heart, the other twisted in his shirt, pressing into his gut to try and stop the spreading pain. Like putting pressure on a gunshot wound, just trying to keep from bleeding out. Only instead of blood, it’s something much more precious spilling out from between his fingers.

It’s only when his brain flickers to wonder if the other wolves are feeling this too that he recognizes where this feeling is coming from. When he reaches for the part of him that always felt connected to Scott and later Allison, and has been growing these past couple weeks to include Isaac, Erica, and Boyd, the only one he can feel is Scott.

The emptiness burns through him like the black, poisonous tendrils of wolfsbane that he once saw spread across Derek’s skin.

Derek.

Stiles gasps, body spasming as he pulls oxygen into reluctant lungs. Derek was always separate from the rest of the pack, he always felt a little different, stronger in a way Stiles never wanted to examine too closely. Shaking, Stiles closes his eyes and tries to connect to Derek for the first time. When he succeeds he throws up the meager contents of his stomach, the frozen, burning pain too much for his body to handle. The place where Derek lives is like liquid nitrogen, everything around it feels brittle, like it’ll snap off if Stiles pokes around too much.

But Derek is still there. Frozen, alone, in pain, but alive. That’s all Stiles cares about right now.

When his focus shifts back to the here and now, the dark woods and the distant chaos of frightened teenagers, Stiles’ body has shifted. He’s curled around Scott, his best friend’s arms wrapped around Stiles’ waist, Scott’s face pressed into Stiles belly, the soft snuffling sounds of repressed sobs reaching even Stiles’ inferior ears. Stiles has one hand buried in Scott’s hair, the other stroking soothingly down his back, as the two lost boys cling to one another in search of comfort.

In search of pack.


End file.
